


ID EGO SUPEREGO

by RewriteParagraph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Powerful Harry, Praise Kink, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Sane Tom Riddle, Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteParagraph/pseuds/RewriteParagraph
Summary: Captured by Death Eaters, Harry and Draco must navigate torture at the hands of the Dark Lord - Tom Marvolo Riddle reborn.Harry reveals a secret that Draco vowed to keep, and Riddle discovers that which Harry has hidden within himself. It's a secret that both Harry and Draco have shared in and which solidifies the bond between them.Riddle unearths some truths about himself in the same breath - wants and needs he'd long-forgotten.Reach me atrewriteparagraph.tumblr.com
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162
Collections: Lizzyant Drarry





	ID EGO SUPEREGO

**::**

# ID EGO SUPEREGO

**::**

Bread does not nourish me,

dawn disrupts me,

all day,

I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps.

****

**_Love Sonnet XI_ , Pablo Neruda.**

**::**

**Draco** was kicked to his knees, then, with a grunt his head was pulled back by his hair.

‘What did you just say?’ _That_ voice hissed in his ear, the fingers in his hair gripping so hard it was stinging his scalp.

‘That, if I were you, I wouldn’t kill him.’ Draco said levelly.

The pause that came next was a true test of character. Draco kept his eyes forward, not looking down to the prone body in front of him, not inching his eyes backward to see the face of the man who held their lives in his hands.

‘And pray tell, Draco, why wouldn’t I kill him? Has he beguiled you so completely?’ He asked, as his mouth roughly said the words into the shell of Draco’s ear.

‘I’ve given a vow-,’ Draco’s head was yanked back further until he was staring straight up, right into furious eyes and a snarling mouth.

‘You’re _mine._ And you dare gave a vow _to him!’_ His Lord roared, the force of it rattling them both.

Draco smothered the urge to spit at him instead he stared right back at him, refusing to back down.

‘We were both in danger, we _all_ are without that vow.’ Draco smothered a wince, he thought he could feel blood dribble past his ear from where the Dark Lord’s nails dug in. ‘You more than anyone.’

‘I am in no danger.’ His Lord sneered.

‘Yes. You are. And you’ve just tortured the only one keeping you safe.’ Draco said as he gestured at Harry’s naked, bloodied shape.

‘You lie-,’

‘Ever wondered why he can speak Parseltongue? And the dreams…the visions…?’ Draco interrupted, risking his own neck in the process.

His Lord, Tom Riddle reborn, then stared at Harry who Draco _hope-wished-prayed_ was still breathing. He wanted to break free of Riddle then and protect Harry, cover him, hiss at the others to fuck off to whatever hole they crawled out of, maybe rip his Aunt down strip by strip for making him watch the last two hours.

He might just kill her anyway for touching Harry.

‘Ask him.’ Draco breathed, now that his eyes were on Harry, he couldn’t look away.

‘You dare to demand anything of me.’ Tom’s teeth looked so sharp when he bared them like that.

‘I’ll demand it – because I’ve just won you the war.’ Draco seethed, bringing his face closer to Riddle’s. ‘And you’d better listen Riddle.’ He whispered, feeling crazed. ‘Otherwise, you’ll lose _everything.’_

Draco’s hand then pressed itself over Riddle’s chest, he looked down at it pointedly before looking back into his Lord’s dilated pupils.

Riddle then threw Draco off, and the younger man’s face smacked off the ground. As Riddle discarded him and then stalked towards Harry, Draco swiped the blood of his cheek and spat out what had pooled in his mouth.

Draco couldn’t let his stomach sink at how vulnerable Harry looked then. His fingers itched to throw a cloak over him, to offer him a modicum of the dignity and kindness the world owes him.

Riddle paused over him and Draco moved onto his haunches, ready to do just about _anything_ if he saw that wand flash acid green. Everything in Draco screamed at the vision of Riddle, dressed in black, looming over a too pale Harry.

 _‘Rennervate.’_ Riddle tapped his wand against Harry’s temple.

The wheeze and wet breaths that immediately followed made Draco and a few members of the room cringe. Whispers and a few titters rose in the din, as if Harry’s pained noises permitted them to speak out it.

‘Potter.’ Riddle greeted, clearly disgusted.

With the greeting the whole room snapped into silence again, all watching on tenterhooks.

Harry didn’t say anything back, but Draco did see a small nod before Harry stared right up into Riddle’s face.

 _Brave bastard._ Draco felt a huge swell of pride wash his chest out.

‘Draco informs me you have a secret you wish to share.’ Riddle then pointed his wand at Draco. ‘He also saw it fit to make a vow with you behind my back, and to say I’m displeased is putting it lightly. So, you will tell me _exactly_ what Draco cannot – or I’ll slit him arse to mouth.’

Draco stared at the floor then, before steeling himself.

‘I’ll tell you without all the wand waving, Tom.’ Harry rasped out; his voice barely louder than an exhale.

Draco held his breath. He was use to how Harry spoke to the Horcrux inside him, the Tom both Draco and he knew well. He could say with absolute certainty that Riddle, who stood in front of Harry at that moment was very _unlike_ Harry’s Tom.

Case in point, Riddle’s wand was then being pushed into Harry’s jugular. But Harry didn’t even _flinch,_ as if he had been expecting it _._

‘Tell me. Now.’ Riddle’s arm pushed down harder.

Harry’s hand then came up and cupped Riddle’s cheek. It was a move that seemed to cause the room to balk. The juxtaposition of it looked at if a Classical painter had imagined its composition. Draco swallowed and nearly heaved a sob.

_Harry was something no one deserved, least of all the people in this room._

‘You left a piece of yourself behind the night we first met.’ Harry smiled. ‘He’s in me.’ He revealed to Riddle without being overt enough that the rest of the room would ever catch on. ‘Always been with me.’ Harry added after a pause.

Riddle seemed to turn to stone, his body too-still for all of the wayward magic whipping around him. Then his hands came out and brushed Harry’s skin, his face, his sides, then the hand that rested on his cheek.

‘That’s impossible.’ He said, speaking to himself in a rare show of uncertainty.

‘Hopefully not, otherwise I’ve hallucinated _many_ conversations.’ Harry said with a small laugh before a moan of pain escaped him.

His ribs visibly shook as he curled in on himself. He then looked back up at Riddle how looked like he might curse Harry or anyone else to protect him in equal measure.

What Harry said next would have made little sense to anyone except himself, Draco and the man haunting them both.

‘Cole loved birch. It made a better sound over skin and bones than rattan.’

Draco thought he was the only one close enough to heard the sharp inhale Riddle took.

‘Leave.’ Tom then said to the room. _‘Leave!’_ He howled when his Death Eater’s didn’t immediately comply.

Draco then felt an arm wrap around him, and Draco peered up to see Snape haul him up and make to push him out the door. He was trying to push his Father’s friend off of him until Riddle cut them off.

‘You stay.’ Tom said without looking away from Harry.

He pushed off of Snape and made his way to Harry quickly. Draco knelt beside Harry’s body before covering him with the cloak as he’s been begging the Fates for fervently these last three hours.

‘It’s okay Harry. It’s okay.’ Draco said mindlessly as he started to heal Harry’s wounds.

Draco couldn’t give a flying _fuck_ about what Riddle’s orders might have then then. Letting Harry remain hurt and bleeding out was no longer an option, so to hell with what Riddle might have wanted.

When Draco had set Harry’s ribs back into place, he caught Riddle’s and Snape’s expressions in his periphery. Riddle was staring through them, as if his thoughts were so deep and vast that they swallowed his whole reality. Snape was cagey, his eye flickered between his Lord’s inanimate form and Harry’s slight writhing before bowing out and leaving them room entirely. 

‘Does he know?’ Riddle asked suddenly, so sharply that every muscle in Draco’s back tensed into tight knots.

‘He’s met Tom, yes.’ Harry answered.

‘Oh, _Tom_ is it?’ Came Riddle’s snide reply. 

Harry then smiled serenely, as if the last three hours of pain and agony hadn’t happened.

‘Always.’ He stated simply.

Riddle then came at Harry with his fists and hands. Draco covered Harry instantly, taking the hits. He kicked out at Riddle with a hiss whilst holding Harry in his arms.

‘Get away from him!’ Draco roared.

A wand was suddenly pressed into his cheek and Draco had half a mind to snap it in half.

‘He’s carrying your soul, you fucking _hypocrite._ He protected you, protected them all. Dumbledore would have destroyed the rest without Harry hiding them. Without him taking them into himself, keeping them safe. And you have the _fucking nerve_ to try and harm him?’

Draco then stood, meeting Riddle’s stare and wand head on.

‘You’re not a Lord, or some paragon of magic and might – you’re a bloody idiot who can’t see past your own psychoticism. Though, I can hardly blame you – I suspect I’d be the same after I’d split myself seven ways to Sunday - _literally_.’

Tom looked at him without blinking, his pupils constricted to pinpricks.

‘You know Draco, I’ve kept you alive on account of your father – more specifically his money. But not any longer.’

‘Kill me then. I’d rather die for the men I love than for _you,_ a shadow of what you once were – what you could have been.’ Draco bared his teeth, even though his hands shook.

Riddle’s brows furrowed.

‘Men?’ He asked before looking between Draco and Harry.

‘I’m not a person, Riddle, I’m _people_.’ Harry stated calmly, with a gentleness Draco would never understand in the face of all this madness, torment, and hurt. ‘Harry.’ He marked a cross on one side of his chest. ‘…And Tom. All the little versions of him.’ He said before repeating the same action on the other side, over his heart.

‘And you love them?’ He asked Draco.

‘More than you’ll ever know.’ Draco seethed.

Riddle then cracked; an awful stunted sort of laughter left him then, as if it were the first time he’d ever done so. He fell back a few steps before holding his head in his hands, his wand looked dangerously close to dropping out of his hand altogether.

‘He saved me.’ Harry said quietly, but despite the volume of it, the noise cut through Riddle’s mania. ‘Saved me from an awful existence, from pain and misery. And I’ll always love him for that. I’ll love him for Draco – he gave me him too.’

‘You’d have done fine on your own.’ Draco smiled, despite standing next to the proverbial monster under the bed. ‘Saved me too. Both of you did.’ He replied softly, itching to kiss Harry, and Tom too.

‘I don’t think so.’ Harry grinned, his teeth pink with blood.

Riddle backed away a few more steps, as if horrified by what he’d just witnessed.

‘Take him to your rooms. Stay there.’ He barked suddenly before turning his back on them. _‘Now!’_ He shouted, his whole body moving with it.

Draco then took Harry’s arm, bundling him in the cloak before carrying him out of the room.

‘Well. That went well, don’t you think?’ Harry asked with mirth.

‘How you can _laugh_ in this situation is beyond me.’ Draco quipped. ‘On that note, where are you hurting? I have a kit in my room.’

‘My back.’ Harry admitted. ‘She wasn’t pulling her punches with that Flaying Curse.’

‘She’s dead.’ Draco promised viciously. ‘Slow and painful.’

Harry hummed, before tightening his arms around Draco slightly.

‘It’s been a while since you’ve held me like this.’ Harry said with a hint of suggestion in his voice.

Draco groaned against an unbidden wave of lust wracking his insides.

‘You’re a marvel.’ Draco breathed into Harry’s ear. ‘Though still the strangest man I’ve ever met; tortured for two hours straight in front of a crowd, and _still_ thinks about sex.’

‘With _you._ I’ll always think about sex with you.’ Harry replied drunkenly.

‘Maybe when you are better. Because I-.’ Draco had to shut himself down, the wave of fear and anxiety he’d kept at bay was now overwhelming him.

‘I’m here, Draco. It’s okay.’ Harry said whilst placing small careful kisses on Draco’s neck.

Draco then made it to his rooms, after pushing the door open with his foot, he then walked to place Harry on the bed with the kind of care and attention one might give a sick infant.

Without words, and a worried lip, Draco retrieved his Healing Kit – a belated birthday present from Snape after he’d been marked over the Summer.

This was the first time he’d had Harry in his rooms, and the sight which once would have had him excited and grounding his groin into the mattress, now distressed him.

‘We’ll find a way to get you out.’ He said into the air between them. ‘Then to somewhere _he_ can’t find you.’

‘That’s a nice dream.’ Harry’s lips quirked, but his eyes had gone terribly blank.

Draco bit his lip again, lest he break something.

‘…How is Tom?’ Draco asked as he nudged at Harry to turn over on to his front.

‘Want to see?’ Harry twisted to meet his eyes, but Draco shook his head and forced Harry back onto his front with a soothing hand on his shoulder.

‘Wounds first. I’m sure Tom would agree.’

With a slight laugh, Harry nodded. Draco picked up the first of _many_ potions and balms he was going use on Harry’s wounds. Draco had only seen a glimpse of them so far, but what he had looked at looked…awful.

It still hadn’t prepared him for the sight of Harry’s back once he’d removed the cloak.

Raw, deep, red, wet.

Draco felt bile crawl up the back of his throat as he unstoppers two of the vials in front of him.

‘This’ll hurt. I’m sorry.’

Harry didn’t say anything, he merely gripped onto the duvet harder. He didn’t let out a sound when the potions hit his back and Draco used his fingers to settle the liquid into where the gashes were at their deepest.

It wasn’t until half an hour later Harry’s back started to look somewhat normal again. By that time Harry was asleep, and Draco could allow his features to morph to the riot inside his chest. Thoughts of losing Harry always undid him, and they had come _far_ too close tonight.

Draco curled over Harry sleeping form, watching his soft breaths with an intensity that might have looked obsessive if they hadn’t just scraped against Death’s scythe.

As Draco’s eyes started to feel heavy, they shot wide open again when a sliver of light and a small _creak_ came from an opening door.

Riddle caught his eye before nearing the bed. Draco’s hand felt under his pillow for the emergency wand his mother hand stashed when Riddle first came to the Manor. He’d been considerably more grotesque looking back then, as had the lascivious looks he’d sent Draco’s way.

Riddle’s eyes slipped to where Draco now head his wand and then to Harry, whose bare back was on display. Draco hiked the covers up, before tucking them in slightly, taking to ignoring Riddle until he left.

‘Severus tells me you are both bonded, is the correct?’ Riddle probed.

‘The three of us have, yes.’ Draco corrected.

‘I would have never consented to that.’ Riddle intoned as he stepped closer to the bed.

‘I suspect so, but Tom did.’

‘He should have torn himself out instead.’ Riddle said as if he was considering doing just that.

 _‘I’ll rue the day I take advise from you, Voldemort.’_ Came a deeper, monotone voice from under Draco’s arm.

Riddle froze, his hackles rose as his eyes snapped to Harry’s still form.

‘Oh, the traitor speaks.’ Riddle said with a violent sort of glee.

_‘Can one betray oneself? I think that’s one for the Muggle philosophers, don’t you?’_

‘Clearly, since you’ve found a bedfellow in men who would happily see to my – _our -_ death.’

Tom rounded the bed until he was scant inches from both Harry and Draco.

‘No – not his.’ Draco stated with no small amount of hatefulness.

_‘Thank you, Draco. And they are quite fantastic bedfellows, Riddle – well worth the mutiny, I assure you.’_

‘You cannot _betray_ us like this-,’ Tom started.

_‘I can, I did, I will. In fact, I think what I want counts for more, since Harry and I hold the majority of our soul – melded and healed I might add.’_

Tom looked stunned.

‘That’s impossible.’

_‘Very few things are where there is a human Horcrux Riddle. Even falling in love with one’s enemy, not that you could fathom it.’_

‘Love?’ Riddle spat contemptuously. ‘Love.’ He repeated like the word made him sick.

_‘Yes. Something you’ve never had – something that the two men I fell for gave me. Something I’ll never be able to repay them for – and I pity you that you have survived this long without it.’_

Riddle then stared at them, the two souls that Draco held in his arms. A thousand thoughts and emotions crossed his features, but Draco thought he knew the most prominent one – _envy._

‘Harry needs to rest.’ Draco said pointedly to both versions of Tom Riddle. ‘Seeing as he’s been tortured, I suspect it’ll be several days before he’s ready for visitors – _so.’_ Draco then looked pointedly between Riddle and the door before pressing a finger to Harry’s – _Tom’s –_ lips.

Riddle stood, his features morphing themselves into cool detachment before he stalked away from them, slamming the door – letting them know _exactly_ what he thought of Harry’s rest.

‘As it passed me flying by from the thunder and the storm, and the cloud that took the form of a demon in my view.’ Draco quoted into the dark around him.

 _‘Demon is too grand a term. A shade is more apt.’_ Tom breathed through Harry’s lips.

‘Hush you.’ Draco chided. ‘Sleep – he needs it.’

 _‘Kiss me first.’_ Tom said quietly.

Draco’s smile was a wretched thing then, his body felt it was tearing at the seams trying to hold everything in.

He leaned down and caught his lips, they moved gently against Draco’s trembling ones. A hand rose to thumb away the tear that spilled over Draco’s lash as his breaths became harsh and gasping – on the edge of weeping.

 _‘I nearly lost you both.’_ Tom said, echoing Draco’s thoughts.

All Draco could do was nod before sinking into them, the two men he loved housed in one body.

An arm curled around him, it might have been possessive if it hadn’t been so limp with it’s host’s slumber, but it calmed Draco all the same.

With another kiss to his cheek, Draco’s eyes drew down as if weighed by a ton weight.

_‘Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your injuries too. We’ll treat them in the morning.’_

Draco couldn’t even nod before sleep pulled him under.

**::**

**When** Harry woke, it was with a painful clarity he realised his life had changed once again – though this time perhaps not for the better.

He, and his lovers, were trapped under a man who could kill them all – and make it painful with an ease that only came to a monster.

The same monster who was a shadow of the man within him, one that wore his face.

As he pushed himself up, he noted that Tom was still sleeping inside him and that Draco was too - his body curled around Harry’s own.

Harry tentatively stretched out, and although his body protested, it was a far cry from the mind-numbing agony he’d endured last night under the tip of Lestrange’s and Riddle’s wands.

They had both know it was a huge risk to leave Grimmauld Place, but they had needed to grab a few supplies and more books on making a body and a magical core from scratch. Unsurprisingly, six souls is too much when house inside one body, with one magic source sustaining them.

Harry spent more time sleeping and eating than anything else. He might’ve just grinned and bared it if it were not for Draco, his worried stares, and his anxious fidgeting when the number of naps Harry needed increased as the weeks progressed.

‘I’m scared that one day you’ll fall asleep, and neither of you will wake up.’ Draco had admitted in bed under the cover of night, somewhere Draco always aired his worst secrets and fears.

‘I won’t let that happen, Tom wouldn’t either.’

‘You don’t know that…I’d rather we look for another alternative. Living without either of you isn’t – I couldn’t -’ Harry interrupted him with a heated kiss before they sank into each other.

And so, the hunt for some pretty dark magic had started. The same hunt that had landed them in this situation – the worst imaginable.

Draco hadn’t seen his parents in a year, not since the night Dumbledore had died, the night they had crashed together.

It had really started at the end of fourth year. Draco had admitted he was terrified of what he’d overheard in his father’s whispers to other Dark families. Draco had known that Voldemort was on the horizon and when he’d seen Harry’s name spat out of the Goblet of Fire, he had put two and two together.

Harry had been in the Infirmary that night after Barty Crouch Jr. was sent back to Azkaban, and Harry was trying to get to sleep, but each time his eyes closed he felt a sense of vertigo.

‘I’d recommend Dreamless Sleep – I’m surprised Pomfrey hasn’t doused you up to the eyeballs with it.’

‘Oh, God Malfoy. Leave me alone, _please._ Just – not tonight – I can’t-,’ Harry started, panicked.

‘ _Hush,_ no. No. I’m not here to – no.’ Draco had help up his hands in a surrendering manner as he came closer to Harry’s bed.

‘I just want to go to sleep.’ Harry tried to breathe normally. ‘Can I? Please?’

Looking back, Draco admitted he didn’t know Harry could sound like that; childlike and heart-wrenchingly broken.

‘It’s okay, Potter.’ Draco took the final few steps as if compelled to. As Harry made to scramble backwards Draco shook his head profusely. ‘No, no – it’s okay Potter, _shh,_ it’s okay-,’

‘If your father sent you, just tell him you beat me up or something – or – or I don’t know.’

Draco then pressed a finger to Harry’s lips, his brow furrowed as Harry’s expression paled further.

‘I’m not here to hurt you. I couldn’t, _wouldn’t,_ even if I had a wand to my head.’ Draco spoke in a tone that rumbled through Harry. ‘You’re scared of me.’ Draco stated in disbelief as his lips lifted into a downturned smile. ‘Never thought I’d see the day…’ He trailed off as his eyes caught on Harry’s chest, and his erratic breathing.

‘Your Dad was there. He watched while – whilst I.’ Harry then croaked as his throat closed on him.

‘I know. He’s back.’ Draco said. ‘Father sent me a letter just now. But I’d heard whispers of rumours far back as Christmas. Kind of ruined the holiday really.’ Draco laughed humourlessly. ‘He’ll be making his way to my home as we speak – and – that sounds like a nightmare, doesn’t it?’ Draco’s smile slipped into something wretched. ‘Especially as killing young boys doesn’t seem beneath him.’

Harry flinched and then squeezed his eyes against the image of Cedric’s dead body thumping to the ground on repeat.

‘Father was already waxing lyrical about how proud he was to be marked at such a young age. He said it was something he hoped I’d have the opportunity to do one day.’ Draco swallowed.

‘You don’t want it?’ Harry asked, confused. ‘I thought you would-,’

‘No.’ Draco shook his head furiously. ‘I’ve heard the stories. The old families, their tongues are so loose after a few drinks at the dinner parties.’ Draco locked eyes with him then. ‘What they boast about, _laugh_ about…it sounds like horror – like hell.’

‘But you did want it.’ Harry protested.

‘No. Though I had to talk the talk – it was never a reality, something that could _actually_ happen until now.’ Draco’s skin drained as he become impossibly pale.

‘What will you do instead? Your parents…’ Harry asked, still flummoxed he was having this conversation with _Draco Malfoy,_ who wore his mini-Death Eater status like a badge of honour.

‘I’ll hide – I’m speaking to Dumbledore in the morning. Mother will understand, my Father…well.’

And Harry had slowly opened to him too. It had been Tom who had encouraged him; his other soul had peeled back the layers of Draco’s animosity and later nonchalance towards him, revealing it for what it really was.

 _‘He’s terrified about not knowing you. He never wants you further than an arm’s length.’_ Tom had stated.

Then his own feelings towards Tom compounded, and for a while he was set adrift between them, wanting, wishing, hoping for their eyes and minds upon him. Those had been his darker days where he’d had to hide, even from a part of himself.

Harry felt Draco shift behind him, the heat of his breath on Harry’s neck made gooseflesh rise on his back.

‘Morning.’ He whispered into Harry’s ear as a warm hand wrapped around Harry’s cool, bruised hip.

Harry reached back, ignoring the twinge in his muscles, he let his fingers trail down Draco’s stomach and then down into his thick curls, where the root of his cock lay.

He felt Draco huff a small laugh behind him as his lips and teeth inched along Harry’s neck.

‘Are you sore?’ Draco murmured against his neck as Harry felt a hardness at the small of his back.

‘Tender.’ Harry admitted. ‘Go gently.’ He said with a smile.

‘Slow and deep?’ He rasped into the shell of Harry’s ear. Harry’s eyes rolled back as he pressed himself further into Draco’s grip.

 _He’s injured Harry._ Tom informed him in a sleepy-warm tone.

‘Tom says you’re hurt?’ Harry moved away slightly before trying to twist around to see him.

Draco wasn’t having any of that.

‘It’s nothing, just some surface stuff.’ Draco waved dismissive before moving his _very_ talented lips to Harry’s lap.

_Check his back. His thighs._

Harry then leaned over Draco, after he pulled back the covers he exhale harshly.

‘Surface wounds Draco? I’d say these bruises are bloody bone deep.’

His back was black, blue, red, and purple. Harry had never seen skin looked so mottled, except his own of course. Draco’s complexion offset the colours and it made them look all the more vicious.

‘Who did this?’ Harry asked through his teeth.

‘Daddy dearest, and his brother-in-law.’

 _Rodolphus Lestrange._ Tom supplied. _Maybe one for the Inferi pile?_ He suggested which made Harry grin viciously.

‘What’s he saying?’ Draco asked with raised brow.

‘Happy thoughts.’ Harry said with all of his teeth.

‘Uh-huh.’ Draco snorted. ‘Get in line, lover.’

‘I was thinking a group activity – two wands, three heads. I’m sure we could make them pay _somehow_ and in ever such a creative manner too.’

‘Do you know you start to sound like each other when your plotting?’ Draco said, endearingly fond.

 _‘I think an eye for an eye just wouldn’t quite do it in this case.’_ Tom said through Harry’s lips.

Draco grinned and then kiss him, both of them really.

‘Morning beautiful.’ Draco greeted. ‘Early for you, isn’t it?’

 _‘I was cursed with greedy early birds.’_ Tom quipped before he rushed forward in Harry and kissed Draco back with fervour.

Draco had risen to climb into their lap when Tom tutted.

_‘Your back first. Then onto waking me up.’_

Both Harry and Draco groaned, but acquiesced, and shared a conspiratorial glance when they Summoned the necessary potions and balms. 

Draco positioned himself on all fours. Perhaps not the best stance for rubbing the healing pastes in, but it did allow Harry to bend over him _deliciously_ as he slathered each of them on.

Harry could feel his own and Tom’s moan when he pressed into Draco just that little bit harder as the last of the paste was beginning to dry and the bruises were fading.

‘I had a thought; if St Mungo’s applied all their treatments like that, Wizards might be healthier for it.’

‘Or suddenly, startingly awake.’ Harry added as he referred to Tom’s earlier demand.’

_‘Is this how you both choose to kill me in the end? I’ve to expire from pure frustration?’_

Draco turned around, searching between Harry’s eyes before seemingly finding Tom in them and grinning.

‘Well – all things have to _come_ to an end.’ He said as his fingers trailed the tip of Harry’s cock and his other hand grabbed his hip.

Harry felt Tom’s lust rush through him, as if Tom were trying to grind into him from inside.

_‘Ah – that certainly explains the enthusiasm with which you collected parts of me. It was all an elaborate plot to off me.’_

‘Or-,’ Draco then bit their ear. ‘It was all to finally hear how good you sound when you expire.’

‘Can I please fuck something, or have something fuck me? Now preferably?’ Harry whimpered, pulling a laugh from both of his lovers.

It was just as Draco’s hand had wrapped around his cock, and Tom had taken control of his hand to reach back, that a very loud cough interrupted them.

‘Do you all mind? I’ve just eaten. It’d be a waste to have it return on me.’

**::**

**The** scene that Riddle has walked into was not one he’s expected, but honestly should have.

It was tanned and milky skin entwined and writhing around the other. Breathy moans, whispered promises, and a heated scent that Riddle found himself taking in with more inhales than exhales.

Potter and Malfoy hadn’t noticed him arrive, they had only had eyes for each other and - to his never-ending vexation- his Horcrux. The one they lovingly called _Tom_ as much as they spat out _Riddle_ like a bad taste.

They wanted to fuck him. They didn’t want to fuck _him._

The thought left him feeling…untethered.

Riddle was used to being desired, his face and body had seen to that. The salivating masses could do little except follow him around the room with their greedy little eyes and their wet sexes. He’d used it in the past, perhaps less enthusiastically with the fairer sex than with bodies who could put up a fight, who might actually be able to pin _him_ down, as long as he let them.

No, Riddle was no stranger to carnal pleasure, but the sight in front of him had left his mouth dry and his chest aching.

It was like beholding Eros and Psyche, not in stone but in vulnerable flesh, flushed cheeks, and gentle heat.

Both men were a mess of limbs and secret laughter. The morning sun bleached the image, giving it a lazy, otherworldly feel. Riddle did not normally stand about, nor remain stunned, but he could not have counted the long minutes he had frozen for, drinking it all in.

After he had interrupted them, the room seemed to shift. Riddle was sure he saw a flash of something in Potter’s eyes that was not his own. He was sure the young man couldn't _seethe_ like that. Now, both stared at him as if he was an alien, or something wholly unnatural one might see at a well-stocked macabre curiosity show.

And yet he could feel them, his own soul pieces swimming within Potter. It was a constant thrum between them, coloured by the bond Potter shared with Malfoy.

Did that mean they were married too? Was he bonded to them like the rest of his own soul was?

‘I was speaking to your father, Draco.’ Riddle said the words that he thought might bring him control, or at least some satisfaction.

But now as they left his dry lips, they tasted like ash, and sounded almost monotonous.

‘He tells me that you have not kept contact, despite your responsibilities as heir-.’

‘Heir to what, exactly?’ Malfoy interrupted. ‘Last I checked, the Manor wasn’t under his purview anymore, seeing as he’d handed it over to you, his Lord.’ He stated bitingly.

The sound of it made Riddle’s wand hand twitch.

Draco refused to cover himself, wholly unashamed of his naked form. It was a smart move that made Riddle feel like the intruder rather than Draco being the one who was caught out.

‘These are my temporary lodgings, I assure you. I don’t intend to keep Malfoy Manor.’ Riddle replied levelly.

‘No. Just drain the family of everything else. You and my father might as well take a trip to Gringotts’s. I’m sure the Goblins would have no issue penning you in as his heir.’

‘I’m sure Daddy’s head might roll then.’ Potter added lowly, his body covered by Malfoy’s. ‘Won’t need to do shit if that’s the case.’

Something in Riddle twitched hearing Potter talk in such dark tones, promising violence. –

‘You Father and Mother-,’ Riddle started.

‘It can rot for all I care.’ Draco interrupted him again, his mouth in a grim line. ‘These are very much my _temporary_ lodgings too.’

Riddle didn’t even bid himself to move, but he had, and now he had pinned Draco to the bed, a wand shoved to his throat.

‘You’ll rot here if I say so. I think you have overestimated your freedoms here, boy. It’s by my grace and leniency that you still live – a gift I might just take away if you open your stupid, privileged mouth again once more to say anything other than _yes_ or _how high, sir_.’

It was then that Riddle noticed a sharp pinch in his clavicle. He looked down to see Potter’s hand upon a wand that vibrated with a deep, dark pulse.

‘Malfoy Manor might yet become a tomb.’ Potter said. ‘But not for us, Riddle.’

The shit eating grin Malfoy sent him would’ve got him killed if Potter didn’t hold his traitorous soul or a menacingly tight grip on his lover’s wand.

Riddle’s body then decided it would suddenly note how he was in bed with two men. Both of whom smelled of sex and stared at him with such dark eyes. He suddenly felt prone then; he was on all fours between them both.

For the first time in months, Riddle’s blood pooled south and swelled heavily without him having to force it.

‘Get your wand away from his neck.’ Potter’s tone guaranteed violence if he did not comply instantly.

He tried to twist then disarm Potter non-verbally – but neither worked. Potter batted his attempts away like flies and the weight of his magic was smothering.

For the first time in decades, Riddle felt overpowered. Trapped.

Riddle dropped his wand as Malfoy’s eyes bored holes into his. Crystalline eyes flicked between his own before the younger man frowned. The grip Malfoy had on Riddle’s arms tightened.

‘He’s loving this.’ Malfoy said, his tone coloured with incredulity and disgust.

 _‘Of course he is. He wants you both, and the loss of control.’_ Potter said in a husk that told Riddle it wasn’t him speaking, but instead his own soul – Tom.

‘That’s not true.’ Riddle croaked around a deep swallow.

He then felt a hand on his back which, god-damn-him, he flinched from. It pressed further into him, as if to hold Riddle down or keep him steady.

‘Don’t.’ He bit out.

Riddle became very aware of the Horcrux inside Potter then. The being _knew_ Riddle. His fears, what made him freeze, how much he’d have to push to _break_ Riddle if he wanted to.

Just like how a hand on the small of his back reminded him of the only kind helper at the Orphanage. The one who had helped Riddle when he was sick and the first one to touch him gently, softly. She was the same woman who had promised to take him out of there. A promise that she had never got to keep before the bombs dropped on her house.

Riddle had to shut his eyes against the rubble and wreck of her house that flashed behind his eyes.

The hand then smoothed over his back, caressing in one long stripe from the base of his spine to his neck.

Malfoy’s face was blooming with a smirk when the hand then reached into his hair and pulled it back firmly, forcing him to arch his back.

‘How long has is been Riddle?’ Potter asked, his voice deep and full of possibilities.

Riddle couldn’t answer. Instead he went minutely limp when he felt the weight of Potter rest against him.

‘I think I might know.’ Potter continued. ‘You see, Draco and I are somewhat privy to your preferences. You have a few tells. Things that tell us _exactly_ how long its been.’

‘I don’t – I-,’ Riddle tried to protest.

‘Stuttering…tick.’ Draco said, his face suddenly so close Riddle could feel his breath on his chin.

Potter reached under Riddle, pulling his tie off.

‘Gooseflesh on your neck – tick.’ Potter said as he brought Riddle’s hands behind him before using the tie to bind his wrists together.

‘Biting you lip, clenching your thighs – tick, tick.’ Draco murmured against his Adams apple, which bobbed with a deep swallow.

Draco trailed his fingers down Riddles jugular, following the tensed line of it until he found the first button of his shirt collar.

‘And my personal favourite -,’ Potter reached, unbuckling Riddle’s trousers before pulling them down with a ruthless swiftness. ‘- how your greedy little hole twitches when you're hoping it’s about to be filled.’

Riddle made an inhuman sound then as his cock wept. Those words from Potter’s mouth was such pitch-black _sin_ that Riddle shook all over for hearing it. Sweet Potter, paragon of Light and righteousness, was apparently a demon worthy of Dante’s second circle of hell.

And now Riddle was at his enemy’s mercy and he had to smother a mewl at the notion.

Potter then pushed at his shoulder blades until his chest and face rested on top of Malfoy who started to stroke his hair.

‘It’s okay kitten, we’ll look after you.’ Malfoy whispered; his voice slipped like warm honey down a sore throat. ‘You’ll be good for us, hm?’

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this. The last time he’d given himself over to this kind of game. Even if he could, he was sure that everything paled in comparison to how Potter’s hands roamed his inner thighs and up over his rear like a threat, or how Draco’s soft breathing and gentle hand made Riddle melt.

‘Look at you.’ Potter verbally stripped him. ‘It’s been so long, hasn’t it Riddle? So long you feel like your skins too tight a fit, your chest is full to bursting with it. So much that anyone will do, as long as they have a cock to fuck you with.’

Potter then placed one finger millimetres away from his entrance.

‘When was the last time someone fucked you so hard you passed out?’ Potter rumbled.

‘Never.’ Riddle gasped, his eyes scrunched against the brutal wave of sickening _need_ that ran through him.

‘Oh, we can’t have that can we?’ Draco said as he pulled Riddle up, his face now resting in the crook of the younger man’s neck.

Riddle felt chaste kisses at his temples as Potter’s finger circled him, pushing against it a little. His calves began to push and pull against the mattress, his whole body pushing into the relief that Potter had offered him.

‘I wonder how desperate he is though.’ Potter then leaned over Riddle until his mouth breathed into the shell of his ear. ‘What would you give to stop us from leaving you in this bed?’

‘Please-.’ Riddle rasped; the plea ripped from him as his legs trembled against the sensation Potter’s finger were causing.

 _‘Anything. He would give you everything, Harry.’_ Riddle’s other self echoed a truth he’d tried to bury under the assault his senses were suffering.

‘To thine own self be true, eh Riddle?’ Draco said between kisses and gentle rubs to his shoulders.

Potter then smeared something cold and wet at his entrance. The suddenness of it made Riddle jump and pant until Draco soothed him with soft hushes.

‘You’re going to give yourself to us, aren’t you Riddle?’ Harry asked as he held Riddle’s hip with on arm and tormented him with a slow _rub-rub-push_ against his rim. ‘You want to be ours. Just like the rest of you already is.’

‘Yes.’ Riddle hissed, mindless as Potter finally breached him. The slight pressure and hint of fullness made his hips buck. ‘ _God,_ I’ll come – I’ll come – come.’

Draco hand then took Riddle’s length in it and squeezed lightly, tapering off the rush of threatened to overwhelm him then.

‘Oh, I _has_ been ever such a long time, darling. You’re already filled to bursting.’ Draco chuckled as Riddle tried and failed to fuck himself against the fist now cupping his balls and perineum.

Riddle’s whole body seized when Potter thrust his whole finger in down to the knuckle. The _squelch_ of it echoed around them, Riddle felt himself cringe and panic.

‘What beautiful sounds your making, love. You’re gonna’ sound so good when we fill you up to the brim, fucking it all into your tummy.’ Potter said as he added a second and third finger, as if punishing Riddle.

Maybe he was, Riddle knew he’d deserve to confess and atone for his sins in that moment.

‘He takes it so good, don’t you?’ Potter moaned. ‘We’ve seen your memories Riddle, but it's so much more seeing it in the flesh.’ Potter said as he drove the point home with a harsh thrust of his hand. 

Riddle’s cheeks were burning with the noises Potter was pulling from him then. Malfoy had taken to torturing him too; his fingers stroked the space behind his sack as he palmed it. The whole time Draco stroked his head and left soft, lingering kisses on his forehead and temples.

‘Do you think he’ll be able to take both of us?’ Draco asked.

Potter hummed as he spread Riddle apart with a fourth finger.

 _‘God, please!_ Please, please – I’ll do it – anything, just fuck me. Fuck me please. _’_ Riddle sobbed against Draco’s neck.

‘Anything? That’s such a big word Riddle.’ Potter cooed.

 _‘Anything.’_ Riddle promised as he felt Potter’s cock push against his entrance, then dip down to where Draco’s fingers played with him, then back again.

‘Turn him around Draco.’ Potter ordered.

Riddle was quickly pulled around, his arms trapped behind him and Draco’s lips at his jaw.

Potter’s eyes burned him.

‘What are you going to give us to fuck you, Riddle?’ Potter breathed into the air between them.

‘Whatever you want, please-please.’ Riddle whispered frantically.

‘How about all of you Riddle?’ Draco asked softly.

Riddle turned his head to stare at him, Draco’s pupils were blown and swallowing him in.

‘All of me?’ He asked before turning back to Potter who nodded.

‘All of you, for all of us.’ Potter said. ‘Take it all back, become Tom Riddle again – become ours.’

Riddle shook as if he’d been dumped in a bath of ice water.

‘I won’t be me.’ He breathed, tears slipping down past his temples.

‘You’ll be whole, and more yourself than ever.’ Potter promised as his hand reached out to cup Riddle’s cheek.

Potter looked at Riddle then as if he’d known him his whole life. As if he’d seen the dank filth in every corner of Riddle’s soul and still wanted him to know this tenderness, want, adoration – and _love._

Riddle's eyes shuttered at the thought. 

‘Does he want this?’ Riddle asked Potter like a small child would.

 _‘Yes, always – all have of us since the first break.’_ Tom said to his as Harry’s lips came closer.

Then Potter kissed Riddle, and he shattered.

 _‘Yes –_ please.’ He begged.

Potter drew back and was nudging against his entrance again. They stared into each other, their eyes never leaving. Riddle couldn’t look anywhere else.

‘Give yourself to me, Tom.’ Harry said.

As he slowly breached Tom and sunk into him, Tom sobbed, and he gave himself up.

Then his soul poured into him as Harry pushed himself in too.

Riddle could only weep and keen.

‘Tom – _Tom.’_ Harry croaked as his lips found Riddle’s again.

It was as Harry sank in at his deepest, and his mouth plundered him, that he became whole once more.

 _Tom Riddle._ He thought as his eyes rolled back into his skull.

His mind flooded with memories that were his and were not his in the same instance. Years spent with a small child who’d needed the love and care that his Muggle family refused him. Tumultuous years as he watched the boy grow within a world that both revered him and hated him. Then sucking into a sticky-fingered love for two men that was inevitable as it was what he needed. He knew then how he would give his last breath for them, that they had burrowed into his chest and he never, ever wanted them to leave.

And _the bond._

‘Harry – _uh –_ Draco.’ He moaned pitifully as the bond filled him with its pollen and _bloomed_.

‘You’re have both of us.’ Draco said into his ear as Harry kissed him.

He then felt Draco’s cock push against him. With gasping breaths, Tom took them both. Tom howled as Harry kept fucking him as Draco pushed his hips down to take him down to the root.

‘Good boy, Tom. You’re so good for us, love.’ Harry said against his lips as Tom arched against Draco’s stomach, pushing his hip down further on to him.

‘It feels so good when Harry fucks us, hm?’ Draco asked as he nipped at Tom’s neck and jaw. ‘I can feel both of you sliding against me. You’re keeping me so warm, Tom.’

He thought that then he’s made the most desperately pathetic noises of his whole life.

Tom had always wanted this. He’d wanted these men since before they had bonded. He had waited and waited and _hoped_ for a body that they could use. One that his lovers could fill up again and again until it paralysed him with how good it felt.

This body hadn’t ever known the brutal kind of love, one that swallowed and chewed, gnashed until his cock wept under the intensity of it.

To have Harry finally fuck him – to finally be able to feel both of them together and how full it made him broke what little sense Tom Riddle had been holding onto.

‘Please, I love you – please – _ah!’_ Tom garbled.

It was with a particularly rough snap of Harry’s hips that Tom came, wetting both his and Harry’s stomach. Then, he felt first-hand the sensation of wet warmth filling him up, and two softening cocks fucking into him with small digging motions.

‘Tom.’ Draco called desperately as he turned Tom’s head to kiss him thoroughly.

Harry leaned in, Tom licked and sucked and nipped at them both, delirious and high from it all.

‘I love you both.’ He murmured between licks and kisses as he felt wetness run down his rear. ‘So much.’ He wept.

They both held him tightly then, two pairs of strong arms pulling him into a embrace that held his shattered parts together. Harry and Draco murmured their love into his skin, both still fucking into him gently until their cocks slowly slipped out.

‘You're here Tom – you ours now.’ Their voices promised him.

Sinking into himself, Tom let the darkness take him, warm between his two strong loves.

**::**

_Hello there,_

_So I've another short to help combat writer block._

_And goddamn did this one turn out SMUTTY!_

_It surprised me too, don't worry._

_I invite you to enjoy this (you naughty, naughty girl) and then once you've freshened up, check out my other works._

_You can also ask me all the questions and suggest all the prompts at **rewriteparagraph.tumblr.com.**_

_Until my next two A.M binge writing,_

_Later dudes and dudettes,_

_RewriteParagraph._


End file.
